


Lâm Vũ Thiên Hạ

by thaopham9689



Category: Sword & Sworcery EP
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopham9689/pseuds/thaopham9689





	Lâm Vũ Thiên Hạ

Lâm Vũ Thiên Hạ

  
[](https://hamsach.com/) Tìm kiếm __

Danh sách

  * [Truyện mới cập nhật](https://hamsach.com/truyen-moi-cap-nhat)
  * [Truyện đã hoàn thành](https://hamsach.com/truyen-da-hoan-thanh)
  * [Truyện full](https://hamsach.com/truyen-full)
  * [Truyện Ngôn Tình Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh/hoan)
  * [Truyện Kiếm Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Tiên Hiệp Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep/hoan)
  * [Truyện Đam Mỹ Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my/hoan)
  * [Truyện Teen Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen/hoan)
  * [Truyện Thám Hiểm Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem/hoan)
  * [Truyện Trinh Thám Hoàn](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham/hoan)

Thể loại

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [KIẾM HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep)
  * [NGÔN TÌNH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh)
  * [ĐÔ THỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/do-thi)
  * [QUAN TRƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-truong)
  * [VÕNG DU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/vong-du)
  * [KHOA HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khoa-huyen)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * [DỊ GIỚI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-gioi)
  * [DỊ NĂNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/di-nang)
  * [QUÂN SỰ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/quan-su)
  * [LỊCH SỬ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/lich-su)
  * [XUYÊN KHÔNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong)
  * [TRỌNG SINH](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trong-sinh)
  * [TRINH THÁM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/trinh-tham)
  * [THÁM HIỂM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tham-hiem)
  * [LINH DỊ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/linh-di)
  * [SẮC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sac)
  * [NGƯỢC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nguoc)
  * [SỦNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/sung)
  * [CUNG ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/cung-dau)
  * [NỮ CƯỜNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-cuong)
  * [GIA ĐẤU](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/gia-dau)
  * [ĐÔNG PHƯƠNG](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dong-phuong)
  * [ĐAM MỸ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dam-my)
  * [BÁCH HỢP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/bach-hop)
  * [HÀI HƯỚC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/hai-huoc)
  * [ĐIỀN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/dien-van)
  * [CỔ ĐẠI](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/co-dai)
  * [MẠT THẾ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/mat-the)
  * [TRUYỆN TEEN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/truyen-teen)
  * [PHƯƠNG TÂY](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/phuong-tay)
  * [NỮ PHỤ](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/nu-phu)
  * [LIGHT NOVEL](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/light-novel)
  * [VIỆT NAM](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/viet-nam)
  * [ĐOẢN VĂN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/doan-van)
  * [KHÁC](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/khac)

Tuyển tập

  * [Tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)
  * [Kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)
  * [Trinh thám hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-hay)
  * [Truyện Teen hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-teen-hay)
  * [Đam mỹ hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hay)
  * [Ngôn tình Sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)
  * [Ngôn tình Sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)
  * [Ngôn tình Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hai)
  * [Ngôn tình Xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-xuyen-khong)
  * [Đam Mỹ Hài](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-hai)
  * [Đam mỹ H Văn](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)
  * [Trinh thám Đô thị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-do-thi)
  * [Trinh thám Linh Dị](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/trinh-tham-linh-di)

  


__

__

  1. [__ Truyện](https://hamsach.com)
  2. [Tiên Hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  3. [Lâm Vũ Thiên Hạ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha)

[ ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha)

# Lâm Vũ Thiên Hạ

  
_Đánh giá:_  
**9.6  
**/_10_  
_ từ _  
**_585_ _lượt_**  


##  [Mộng Nhập Thiên Cơ](https://hamsach.com/tac-gia/mong-nhap-thien-co)

  * [TIÊN HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep)
  * [KIẾM HIỆP](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep)
  * [HUYỀN HUYỄN](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)
  * Đang ra
  * 331 Chương __
  * 59.69K Lượt xem __
  * 585 Lượt thích __

  
[Đọc từ đầu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-1)   
[Đọc tiếp](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha)   


  * Chương mới nhất
  * [Chương 332 : Vô Cực Kiếm!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-332)
  * [Chương 331 : Bắt Đầu Chiêu Sinh (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-331)
  * [Chương 330 : Bắt đầu chiêu sinh](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-330)

Trong đại lục rộng lớn này có một nơi gọi là Võ Mạch Đại Lục, mà nơi này là nơi mà thế giới võ giả tung hoành, cũng không biết được nơi này lớn bao nhiêu hay địa điểm cụ thể của nó ở đâu mà họ chỉ biết được ở nơi này có sự tồn tại của Nhân tộc, Yêu tộc và Ma tộc vô cùng tàn bạo độc ác.

Nhân vật chính là Trần Vũ, khi hắn được mười hai tuổi, thì đã luyện thể thành công, không chỉ vậy mà hắn còn mở được Hoàng cấp trung phẩm võ mạch, nhưng trong một lần đi lịch lãm cùng gia tộc, hắn đở một chưởng cho người khác, làm kinh mạch tổn thương. 

Về sau may mắn gặp được đại cơ duyên, nên bước sang một tran mới. 

\- Được! Vậy ta sẽ tu Tiên! Về sau Xem các ngươi làm sao chống lại ta!  


  * __ Danh sách chương

  * [Chương 1 : Thiếu Niên Trần Vũ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-1)
  * [Chương 2 : Nam Lĩnh Thành](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-2)
  * [Chương 3 : Mẫu Thân Hàn Nguyệt](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-3)
  * [Chương 4 : Luyện Võ Đường](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-4)
  * [Chương 5 : Hôn Thê Ngô Nhã Phi](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-5)
  * [Chương 6 : Quyết Định Đi Thanh Diễm Sâm Lâm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-6)
  * [Chương 7 : Từ Hôn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-7)
  * [Chương 8 : Tế Tổ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-8)
  * [Chương 9 : Lịch Sử Trần Gia](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-9)
  * [Chương 10 : Ra Đường Không Xem Ngày](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-10)
  * [Chương 11 : Thanh Diễm Sâm Lâm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-11)
  * [Chương 12 : Ra Tay Cứu Giúp](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-12)
  * [Chương 13 : Chạy Thoát](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-13)
  * [Chương 14 : Âm Phong Thử](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-14)
  * [Chương 15 : Yêu Hạch Cấp Một](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-15)
  * [Chương 16 : Hợp Tác Cùng Mạo Hiểm Giả](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-16)
  * [Chương 17 : Hang Động Thần Bí](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-17)
  * [Chương 18 : Cổ Tháp Trong Hang Động](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-18)
  * [Chương 19 : Vô Duyên Với Cổ Tháp](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-19)
  * [Chương 20 : Thiếu Gia Số Nhọ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-20)
  * [Chương 21 : Bí Cảnh 500 Năm](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-21)
  * [Chương 22 : Dị Hỏa](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-22)
  * [Chương 23 : Thôn Phệ Dị Hỏa](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-23)
  * [Chương 24 : Thành Công Rồi Sao](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-24)
  * [Chương 25 : Thanh Liên Địa Tâm Hỏa Hiện!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-25)
  * [Chương 26 : Trở Về Trần Gia](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-26)
  * [Chương 27 : Tu Luyện Trở Lại](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-27)
  * [Chương 28 : Vào Vũ Kinh Các](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-28)
  * [Chương 29 : Ý Định Đi U Minh Sơn Cốc](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-29)
  * [Chương 30 : Tàng Vân Các](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-30)
  * [Chương 31 : Lấy Oán Báo Ân](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-31)
  * [Chương 32 : Thuấn Sát!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-32)
  * [Chương 33 : U Minh Trấn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-33)
  * [Chương 34 : Tiến Vào U Minh Sơn Cốc](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-34)
  * [Chương 35 : Dê Béo!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-35)
  * [Chương 36 : Ai Mới Là Dê Béo!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-36)
  * [Chương 37 : Chém Giết!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-37)
  * [Chương 38 : Tụ Khí Tầng Sáu](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-38)
  * [Chương 39 : Đệ Tử Lưu Vân Tông](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-39)
  * [Chương 40 : Cửu Tử Nhất Sinh](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-40)
  * [Chương 41 : Chém Giết Yêu Thú](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-41)
  * [Chương 42 : Chạy Trối Chết!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-42)
  * [Chương 43 : Thế Giới Dưới Lòng Đất!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-43)
  * [Chương 44 : Tụ Khí Đan](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-44)
  * [Chương 45 : Quái Ngư](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-45)
  * [Chương 46 : Cổ Tháp Xuất Hiện!](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-46)
  * [Chương 47 : Tộc Nhân Tranh Tài](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-47)
  * [Chương 48 : Trần Gia Nguy Cơ](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-48)
  * [Chương 49 : Nguy Cơ Tứ Bề](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-49)
  * [Chương 50 : Nguy Cơ Tứ Bề (2)](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha/chuong-50)
  *     * __
    * __
    * [1](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha)
    * [2](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha?p=2)
    * [3](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha?p=3)
    * [4](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha?p=4)
    * [5](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha?p=5)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha?p=2)
    * [__](https://hamsach.com/truyen/lam-vu-thien-ha?p=7)

  * __Truyện được xem nhiều

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/linh-vu-thien-ha)

Linh Vũ Thiên Hạ

4707 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dau-pha-thuong-khung)

Đấu Phá Thương Khung

1641 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/truyen-than-khong-thien-ha)

Thần Khống Thiên Hạ

2672 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien)

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên

2448 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)

Đại Chúa Tể

1563 Chương

  * [](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)

Thần Đạo Đan Tôn

4752 Chương

  * [

Vô Tận Đan Điền

3610 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/vo-tan-dan-dien)
  * [

Ma Đạo Tổ Sư

130 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/ma-dao-to-su)
  * [

Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên Chi Tiên Giới Thiên (Phàm Nhân Tu Tiên 2)

1177 Chương

](https://hamsach.com/truyen/pham-nhan-tu-tien-chi-tien-gioi-thien-pham-nhan-tu-tien-2)

### Giới thiệu

**Hầm sách** là website [đọc truyện online](https://hamsach.com/) cập nhật liên tục và nhanh nhất các truyện [tiên hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/tien-hiep), [kiếm hiệp](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/kiem-hiep), [ngôn tình](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/ngon-tinh), [xuyên không](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/xuyen-khong), [huyền ảo](https://hamsach.com/the-loai/huyen-huyen)... được các thành viên đóng góp rất nhiều truyện hay và nổi bật. Hỗ trợ mọi loại thiết bị như điện thoại, máy tính bảng.

### Hỗ trợ

  * [__ Báo lỗi](https://hamsach.com/contact)
  * [__ FAQs](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__ TOS](https://hamsach.com/tos)
  * [__[email protected]](https://hamsach.com/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection#9ff6f1f9f0dff7fef2ecfefcf7b1fcf0f2)
  * [__Contact](https://hamsach.com/contact)

  
[12 nữ thần](https://hamsach.com/truyen/12-nu-than)   
[đế bá](https://hamsach.com/truyen/de-ba)   
[đại chúa tể](https://hamsach.com/truyen/dai-chua-te)   
[thần đạo đan tôn](https://hamsach.com/truyen/than-dao-dan-ton)   
[phong lưu tam quốc](https://hamsach.com/truyen/phong-luu-tam-quoc)   
[ngôn tình 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sex-ngon-tinh-18)   
[đam mỹ h](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/dam-my-h-van)   
[truyện ngôn tình hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-hay)   
[truyện ngôn tình sắc](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sac)   
[truyện kiếm hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/kiem-hiep-hay)   
[truyện tiên hiệp hay](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/tien-hiep-hay)   
[ngôn tình sủng](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/ngon-tinh-sung)   
[truyện 18+](https://hamsach.com/tuyen-tap/truyen-18)   
[sstruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/sstruyen.com)   
[truyenyy com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyenyy.com)   
[truyencv com](https://hamsach.com/tag/truyencv.com)   
[webtruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/webtruyen.com)   
[wattpad com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wattpad)   
[thichdoctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/thichdoctruyen.com)   
[goctruyen com](https://hamsach.com/tag/goctruyen.com)   
[wikidich com](https://hamsach.com/tag/wikidich)   


__

__   


  * [__Trang chủ](https://hamsach.com)
  * ____
  * Tuyển tập

  * Thể loại

__   


var baseUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com";  
var currentUrl = "https:\/\/hamsach.com\/truyen\/lam-vu-thien-ha";

if ('serviceWorker' in navigator) {  
window.addEventListener('load', function() {  
navigator.serviceWorker.register('/service-worker.js').then(function(registration) {  
}, function(err) {  
console.log('ServiceWorker registration failed: ', err);  
});  
})  
}  
window.dataLayer = window.dataLayer || [];  
function gtag() {  
dataLayer.push(arguments);  
}  
gtag('js', new Date());  
gtag('config', 'UA-149286405-1');   
{  
"@context": "https://schema.org",  
"@type": "WebSite",  
"url": "https://hamsach.com/",  
"potentialAction": {  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "https://hamsach.com/tim-kiem?q={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
}  
}  



End file.
